


Two Faced But Never With You

by Cigarettes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dance Instructor - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Profanity, Rewards, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Twitter, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, alternate account, been using way too many katsuki yuuri in the tags but oh well, confident katsuk yuuri, get rekt victor, lowkey sugardaddy victor, online stripper yuuri, twitter account, two faced katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes/pseuds/Cigarettes
Summary: Where Victor Nikiforov accidentally stumbles upon Yuuri's NSFW twitter account and started to feel things even though he haven't seen Yuuri's face





	1. Tease

Victor rest his body onto his bed after a very tiring session with his absolute  **favorite** account on twitter. It wasn't really in his intention to be this hooked

Being on twitter was one of the best decisions in his life. For he has found the very being that night actually give life to his dull world (in a sense he is very thankful to his followers for giving him the username)

But damn, would he go back in time just to experienced what he just did for the very first time once again. 

Ragged breaths and the remnants of his activity clinging onto his stomach. A reminder of what he had just done to himself as he  _stared_ at the boy in fish nets and playing with himself while looking at the screen, looking at  _Victor._  

Dignity be damned he would surely come back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I have school tomorrow but I just can’t shake this out of my head and I knew I just had to write it. I’ve been following a lot of NSFW twitter accounts and I got a lot of inspiration from them. Hope you guys will stick around for the first chapter!


	2. Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop fucked up yesterday that is why I am so frustrated 8 cannot post the damn chapter but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy!

Yuuri often starts his day at 5:00 in the morning. He gets up from his bed, turns off his alarm clock, rub the sleep from his eyes and yawns. He gets up every morning, goes out of his way to stretch and sighs in satisfaction as he hears the bones crack. He would always, always brush his teeth (in a haphazard manner due to the fact that his body became tired instead of getting the energy it needs).

  
He would come down after and cook his own breakfast. His breakfast also depends on his mood in the mornings. If he is feeling a bit more energetic and hungry he would cook a very satisfying breakfast to eat (at his leisure of course). If he is feeling more tired than usual he would stick with cereal and milk, and in favor of the days he is busy he would just skip his breakfast and grab a piece of fruit as he goes out of his apartment. On that day, he had all the time in the world to cook himself a very satisfying breakfast, but proceeds to pour himself a bowl of cereal instead. After eating, he would wash the bowl (or plate on some days and of course the things he uses to cook his breakfast) and proceeds to let them dry in the wire rack.

  
He would then go back to his room and then take a bath and when taking a bath he would always take his time to clean himself. He considers it as a very therapeutic ritual knowing that he is clean and would spent minutes checking himself out in the mirror he have in the bathroom. He would occasionally stare at himself for a few minutes, admiring the curve of his body as he proceeds to lather himself up with his favorite body wash. He would stand under the showerhead and let the water wash down the lather off of his body. He would pat his body dry and proceed to his room to change.

  
He would open up his wardrobe and pick out his usual wear for dance lessons. Yuuri is a dance instructor, teaching people of all kinds of ages the importance and benefits of dancing to the human body. Afterwards, he would go out of his room check every single appliance in his home for plugged cords before locking out his home and proceeding to his day.

  
His work would eat up his entire morning and a few hours of his afternoon. On some days, Phichit will come to drop by to talk as well as to help Yuuri with his lessons. Teaching from one group to another and then teaching with one style to another as well. Work will usually end at around three o’ clock. Yuuri would sometimes go to a quick trip to the grocery store to buy fresh produce and several vegetables he can cook for dinner. After that he would walk back to his home and rest for a bit before taking a quick shower to rinse off the day’s dirt.

  
He would cook dinner afterwards and then proceed to watch a movie or have a quick messaging session with Phichit (on some days he didn’t go for dance practice) and if he feels tired enough he would go straight to sleep and wait for the day ahead.

  
Everything in Yuuri’s life is fairly normal and on some days it can be very monotonous. Going through the same routine for days on no end. Yuuri finds comfort in the repetitiveness of his life though; there is nothing to expect and there is nothing that can come by that will surprise him. It soothes his mind knowing what can happen in his life.

  
But amidst the repetitive life that Yuuri leads, there are one to many things that don’t belong in his humdrum life. It can be ruled off as an error, a discrepancy on the monotonous life that he is destined to live.

  
Yuuri is hiding two things to the world (except Phichit, because even though he doesn’t mention these things he still find a way to somehow learn about them; it amazes and scares Yuuri at the same time). He is in love with his long time figure skating idol Victor Nikiforov; the legend of the figure skating world, and the fact that he has an NSFW account on twitter solely dedicated to his idol.

  
Yes. Yuuri, the shy Yuuri, who would always blush himself to death with just the mere mention of his idol’s name, the Yuuri who would hide behind his glasses whenever someone would look at him in the eyes.

  
Yuuri would sometimes think about his strange hobby and reminisce on how and why he started in the first place.

  
Yuuri has been in love with his idol for so long. He remembered the times where he would miss lunch just to buy the new limited edition merch his company would come out with. The times he would be sitting in front of the Television, gluing his eyes as he watch his idol jump and land on a new world record. How he would rehearsed the words he would say to his teacher for showing up in class late because he was watching his idol (maybe even the love of his life but at that point Yuuri is still too young to realise that) beat a new world record.

  
It was one of the golden moments of Yuuri’s life. Watching his idol grow as well as become the greatest skater that the world has ever seen. His mere fascination with Victor then grew as the years gone by of course. As he grew older and realize the changes that also came to Victor’s body; he became attracted to the man even more. His male classmates would obsess over girls and read magazines on how men should act but for Yuuri he would sit around admiring his idol.

  
He became friends with Yuuko; linked with their similarities and love for figure skating. Sure, Yuuri wouldn’t deny the fact that he fell in love with the girl. But Yuuko also fell in love with one of his friends Takeshi, Yuuri earned a new friend. But also revert back to his fascination with his idol Victor.

  
Yuuri grew up, studied school, finished and graduated with flying colors, got a job that he loves, but even if times change and seasons pass by his feelings and admiration for his idol still remains the same.

  
As he grew up the lust slowly brewing up inside him started to come out as well. Yuuri ruled it out as something that is normally occurring in his mind and body. A biological thing that happens to almost every human being. Soon after Yuuri just realized that this lust has been with him all this time along with his love and admiration for Victor. So in order to satiate the underlying lust in his body Yuuri decided to show them through pictures and short clips; all dedicated to Victor.

  
Yuuri started off his account as tame as possible (as tame as he think he could). He first started tweeting about his love and admiration for Victor. Alongside with a couple of very thirsty remarks about his idol. Afterwards, he started taking photos of himself masturbating while thinking about him, remains of his activity clinging onto his skin, lights illuminating his body in a soft glow. Yuuri would cut his face off of the frame of course, he didn’t want to risk his identity getting out. Afterwards, he used some of his money to buy himself lingerie and sex toys all for the benefit of having heightened pleasure as well as to please his growing followers and of course to dedicate everything to Victor.

  
Yuuri didn’t expect the attention he would get from using the account. But Yuuri wouldn’t deny that he likes bathing in the attention that most of them provides. A single post and hundreds of comments would come flying in, complementing his body and people coming in to express their desire for Yuuri.

  
Apparently the combination of his body along with either lingerie or using one of his toys and show off the vulnerable parts of his body turns his followers incredibly on.

  
Yuuri’s growing followers and the amount of compliments he got always grow. He would also get several DMs from people he doesn’t know asking for a quick fuck and several dick pics from men. But he didn’t open them of course, he is loyal to Victor after all.

  
Little did he know that things will change and soon things will happen that Yuuri couldn’t even imagine or at least expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Leave comments and kudos! I would really like to hear your opinions! I’m making the first two chapters as some sort of an introductory stage so don’t worry the plot will soon move and dialogue will start kicking in.


	3. Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have lecture from Thursday to Saturday and I can only post a chapter on Sundays and or on Wednesdays. So bear with me. This also marks the end of the introductory chapters so the real story will start on the next chapter.

**“Take the medal once again Vitya!”**

 

Victor opens his eyes slowly as the beeping of his alarm clock started to dominate his hearing. He blinked his eyes for a few more times before reaching out to turn off his alarm clock. Five o’clock in the morning, way too early for practice and definitely way too early for a shower. He sets himself up on his back and started to stretch his hands up relishing the feeling of his bones cracking. Naked skin against the cold morning weather is not a very good combination, so he stand up in all his glory and went to the bathroom in order to start his routine (despite the time being way too early).

 

Victor Nikiforov. Male. Russian. 27 years old. Considered to be one of the living legends of the skating world. Handsome. Stylish. Talented. One of a kind. 

 

These are the words that the world has know Victor Nikiforov. Winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and winning numerous European championships. By the age of 16, he is basically at the top of the world with his numerous achievements in the name of skating. Showing potential at such a young age, it is not shocking to know that he has become such an iconic figure in figure skating.

 

When Victor Nikiforov came to the world his parents knew that he would be remarkable. Well, as any parent would be to their newborn child, but there is something about his silver hair and bright blue eyes. True enough Victor did grew into something remarkable. Showing astonishing potential in various ways even when he was younger.

Way before he started bathing into the limelight of the skating world, Victor was a very simple kid. An average child whom anyone can and obviously dote on. He went to a local day care when he was younger and the teacher there as well as the other parents who come to pick their kids up after a long day at work would look at him and coo at his very beautiful features. His parents would beam whenever people say that their child is beautiful. 

Victor exited the bathroom and dried his hair. Tied the bathrobe around his waist and went out of his room to prepare for breakfast. Upon exiting his room, his dog, makkachin, came to greet him. Victor said his good mornings and gave his dog a pet on the head and a scratch on his ear. Makkachin followed him towards the kitchen.  

His parents would do everything within their power to make him happy. And happy did he become, for his childhood years is still one of the very fond memories he likes to go back too. One day, when Victor was old enough, they took him into a skating rink to spend some quality time with each other. 

Young Victor was very scared of the ice. For him it was like an ocean, vast, and when you are not playing your cards right, it can swallow you whole. Viktor was intimidated. His parents urged him to go to the rink with them though. The greyish color of the ice, and its vast space was something he was greatly intimidated of. But he soldiered on and went with his parents. His first steps toward the ice was very awkward. Like a newborn deer reaching out to its mother but it’s legs are too weak to even move. He was trembling, like any other child would when first laid out on the ice. His mother saw him and she grabbed Victor’s tiny hands and guided him.

**“Vitya, the ice is a friend of yours! Meeting a new friend may be intimidating at first but surely you will enjoy each other’s company in the near future. Come on I will teach you.”**

Believing his mother, he started to think of the ice as his friend, he took a deep breath, and took the risk of gliding towards his mother despite the obvious tremble of his feet. His father is slowly approaching him on his back to ensure that someone is on his back just in case he fell but maintaining enough distance to let his son explore the ice on his own. 

His first glide isn’t that good. And fell on his feet. Young victor was frustrated but before he can even cry his mother was there to help him so is his father. 

**“You see Vitya, people don’t become friends in an instant, before you glide or approach the ice like a long term friend, you must get to know it first.”**

Victor opened up his cupboard and took the container containing rolled oats. Put them in a pan and added water and cooked it. While it is cooking he started to peel some peaches and sliced up some bananas, raspberries, and blueberries to put on his bowl. Once it is cooked he placed it on a bowl along with the fruits he cut up. He placed them in the counter and proceeded to call Makkachin for his breakfast. His dog happily followed and once Victor fed his pet he grabbed his own breakfast and sat in front of the large window overlooking the city below him. The night lights are slowly dimming, the dark night sky is slowly being replaced by the orange sky of a new morning. Viktor ate his breakfast as he looked at this view. 

Sure enough young Viktor became acquainted with the ice. His mother and father was so happy when he was able to glide over the ice and towards them for the very first time. But for Victor it wa sa whole new experience. Being able to glide onto the ice was something that is carved to his memory for the rest of his life. The feeling of the cool air against his face and the sound of the blades of his shoes gliding across the ice. The feeling of the air around his body as he glides toward his mother and father. It was a refreshing memory for Victor.

His parents were happy for their son when he told them he wanted to come back again to glide in the ice. Soon, every family bonding they had, in any chance they get, was spent on the local ice rink. Each time they go there Victor would improve his skating. Soon he was able to skate without his parents assistance. They would clap and cheer for him as he would glide towards them and twirl and strike a dazzling smile towards his parents. He was happy. Happy to skate on the ice and to call the ice as his friend. They were very good friends, in Victor’s opinion.

One day, while skate with his family after a few years after his first skate. Yakov Feltsman waa there on the seats. Passively looking at kids that shows potential in the world of skating. The moment he saw Victor skate towards his parents, twirl, and try a very cringey and amateurish jump, he knew he can teach the young man the right techniques for him to create a  more cleaner skate. He stood up wore his skates and glide towards Victor and his family.

**“Hello, are you the parents of this young man? I hope I can talk to you about his abilities on the ice.”**

And that is where it all began.

Soon Viktor was in Yakov’s program and he was able to spend time on the ice and to practice for real. It is not something that Viktor thought he would be doing a such a young age, but gliding on the ice and creating such dazzling jumps (which he couldn’t have done without the assistance of his coach) was something that Victor craved to do. He got his parents permission, they supported him very well, he had a very good coach, and he was able to find other friends other than the ice. Those were the good times. 

By the time Victor finished eating his breakfast, the sky is now bathed in soft orange and the sun is setting out it’s first rays on earth. Makkachin has finished his food and has rolled herself on the carpet, her eyes getting glassy at it yearns for sleep. Victor chuckles and once again rubbed his hands on her head before heading to the sink to wash the dishes. After washing, he went back up to his room in order to change into his training clothes for the day. After changing, he set out of the house (not without petting Makkachin on the head one last time and reindin her to watch the house) and jogged out towards the rink.

Young Victor would went out of his day to spend time on the ice as much as possible, he was fond of it. He treated the ice like a friend. His parents were very supportive. One day, yakov then said to Victor that he will debut as a skater in the near future that is why they need to train more than ever to make it successful. Often times, he would see his coach and parents take together in hushed voices. He would still glide over the ice happily though.

Soon enough his real training started. Yakov would put Victor on the same routing on days no end and Victor would get confused as to why he can’t glide the way he wants anymore. 

**“You can lose points for such an ungraceful movement. Come on repeat!”**

Yakov became serious. Victor met up with his “friend” more often than expected. But what he didn’t expect is the “attention” that this “friend” needed. He would often times miss a bunch of birthdays from his other friends, while he was in the ice. He would miss important events in his life because of this “friend”. But he loved this friends anyways.

Soon his debut came and he came out like an unexpected canon shot from the other enemy. He placed on silver for his first ever competition. He was happy with the silver colored medal that hung heavily on his chest. Yakov then spoke with Victor.

**“You see this Vitya? This is a medal this is what people who are deemed worthy on the ice wears. Being able to wear it on your first competition is a very good start. You must practice more so that one day you will stand on top of the podium.”**

After that his “friend” became more demanding. He missed many more events, events that he would never ever bring back. Somethings a kid would want in his life. He started to have less friends other than the ice. But still, Victor is happy. Being able to spend time on the ice is enough for his to be happy. 

Soon, everything Victor did on his childhood years paid off. As the years gone by Victor is considered a living legend in men's singles figure skating. He's won five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. By the age of 16, he was already at the top of the figure skating world, under the guidance of his coach Yakov Feltsman.

He was on top of the world, his parents and coach would have never been any more prouder than what he achieves. He is happy. He is bathe in the soft limelight of his fame, he was blessed with countless fans, and supportive parents and coach by his side. 

But Victor is sad at the same time. He cannot put it into words but something is missing on his life. 

Victor arrived at his rink and opened the door he was greeted by the usual banter of his team mates. He flash on a fake smile and started to prepare for another day of training.

Victor is sad. That is what he is sure off. His “friend” became so demanding that he was able to neglect two of the most important aspects in his life. Life and Love.

Sure he loves his “friend” but there are some things that he wished to do without it also. He wanted to come home for maybe a week or two to his parents home and just enjoy their company , but then he would have to worry about the amount of practice time he would waste. He would also like to be with his other friends but that would also mean losing precious practice time.

He has also been neglecting the aspect of love in his life also. Sure Victor had had a bunch of lovers but most of them fell out of love due to the fact that Victor is too busy with his career to actually have a date with them, or even to talk things out with them. He would also always pick skating over them when a certain time comes between them. 

He had been neglecting both of this aspects for a very long time that the thought of leaving this so called “friend” crossed his mind one too many times. 

Victor is sad, but he has a whole world to surprise before he can even think about what he wants in life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Again, this marks the end of the introductory chapter, i hope you liked them and I hope you stick around for the next chapter! Please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> P. S. Your comments and kudos make me swoon every single time. I love them all and I read them but i'm too awkward and shy to reply sometimes but thank you anyways.


	4. Invitation (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the main plot yey! Finals is in two weeks, and we have a cheer dance competition coming up so the premise of an update is a bit foggy but I'll try my best to update on Sunday or Wednesday!

**“And one, two, one, two, three, come on guys! Last stretch!”**

Yuuri shouted as he starts his last routine for the day. He’s been teaching this group for almost two hours and he is more tired than his other classes. This bunch is particularly hard to teach.

**“And done!”**

Yuuri finished the dance and posed with his hand in the air and sweat dripping down his chin and onto his clothes. It was one hell of a workout to teach these people, but he love his job anyways. Yuuri relaxed from his pose and closed his eyes and slick his hair on his head not aware of the stares he is getting from some on his reasonably aged students. He sighed and rubbed his head some more and smiled at his students.

**“Well, the session ends here, try to stretch for a bit at home and try to dance a few of the steps for a bit. Thank you all for your time.”** He started clapping as a way of congratulating everyone without having to get near to each and everyone of them. Most of his students left immediately some lingered a few seconds of staring before moving out. Yuuri walked towards his bag and picked up his water bottle to drink and grabbed his phone in order to check if there are any notifications. Sure enough, he received a text from Phichit.

Yuuri is a dance teacher. He works from Mondays to Fridays, it may not be much, but the pay is good enough for him to survive, and at least his job is something that he likes to do. Yuuri also started to dabble in pole dancing. Having a variety of dnce he can offer his students is important so that he can have other offers outside from his regular classes. 

Yuuri set his phone down and drunk the water from his bottle. He rests his head back on the wall behind him and closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. He got up and refilled his water bottle once more before sitting down and finally checking out the message that his friend sent him. 

_ Yuuri! I’ll come by after your class, let’s have dinner, my treat! _

Surely enough before Yuuri can even press rely, Phichit came barging in to the room. 

**“Yuuri! Did you get my message! Come on let’s go out and eat!”**

Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri met him here in Detroit when Phichit was still one of his students. Phichit was looking for some activities to do and then one day Phichit decided to call Yuuri’s place and secured a session and the rest is history. Most people in Yuuri’s job mistook them as a couple, even most of Phichit’s followers in instagram. Whenever he posts a picture with Yuuri (without Yuuri knowing) his followers always wanted to know about him, but Phichit being a loyal friend didn’t want to disclose private information about his friend.

**“Wait Phichit, i just finished dance class let me rest for a bit.”** Yuuri slumped onto the wall as exhaustion hits him. Phichit was not having it though.

**“Alright, I’ll let you rest for a while,”** Phichit placed his bag on the floor and sat down in front of Yuuri,  **“so how is today’s class?”**

**“Tiring! They are the group i told you about last time…”** Yuuri opened his bottle once more and proceeded to drink.

**“Ohh, the one who keeps on  looking at you while you teach? The one I told you who got hots for you?”** Phichit grumbled and scooted next to Yuuri.

**“That, and the fact that this group just doesn’t grasp the steps as fast as the other groups.”**

**“Well, skills aside, I totally get the guy who kept on staring at you though. I mean you do get too mesmerizing when you dance,”** Phichit pointed at Yuuri’s slicked hair,  **“especially that blasphemous thing you do with your hair after finishing a session. It should be illegal you know!”**

Yuuri chuckled and ruffled his hair and proceeds to grab for his classes and placing them on his face. 

**“Well, it’s not my fault, if they think I am that hot.”** Yuuri is especially very  _ very  _ honest around his friend

**“Ooohh, if only you get this brave when good looking guys pick you up. Imagine them dying because their date is too hot or something.”** Yuuri blushed and stood up helping phichit stand up from the floor. 

**“Stop it, wait for me. I’ll just shower and change for a bit, I don’t want to eat out smelling and looking like this.”** Yuuri grabbed his bag and proceeded to walk towards the shower rooms, leaving Phichit behind to meddle with his phone. Probably updating a bunch of stuff on his social media accounts. 

Yuuri grabbed a towel, his change of clothes and proceeded to take a shower. Rubbing the days sweat and hard work with a lemon bar soap and hot water. It always felt nice to take a bath after a long day. After taking a bath, he proceeded into a simple white shirt that hung a bit low on his neck, and casual pants. Yuuri looked at the mirror and decided to let his hair be and placed his glasses over his eyes and threw a small smile at his reflection. He grabbed his bag and went out. 

Once out he saw Phichit looking at his phone seriously. 

**“Everything alright? You seem a bit serious for a moment.”** Phichit flinched for a bit anf closed his phone before looking at Yuuri. 

**“Nothing series, I’ll tell you late don’t worry. Are you done? I’ll wait for you outside since you need to close down the studio.”** Phichit went outside with his bag and phone at hand. Yuuri decided not to press on the issue since Phichit promised that he’ll tell him later. Yuuri shrugged it off and checked the place if some electronics are still plugged in. 

**“Alright…”** Hee closed down the door and locked it. He placed the key back on his lanyard along with ID so that he will not forget about them the next day. 

**“Phichit”** Phichit looked at him and nodded.

**“Come on Yuuri let’ go I am starving.”** They hailed a cab and proceeded to go to a restaurant that serves authentic middle eastern food. They went there before and Phichit is absolutely craving for some chicken dough and kabsa. Yuuri didn’t mind since the food there is absolutely delicious.

They went inside and ordered food that can probably feed 4-5 people. But since both of them are hungry both of them would probably be able to finish the food off. After placing their order they both sat down and talked.

**“Well how’s it going with your practice for the Grand Prix so far?”** Yuuri asked as he drink water

Phichit slumped from his seat and started to blabber on and on about practice.

**“Practice has been good but I think I am nowhere near the results I want for the Grand Prix. I’ve been practicing my jumps for most of the time but I can’t focus since the creep was still there at the rink.”** Apparently Phichit earned an admirer who is one of his sponsors. Yuuri heard from Phichit that he was really creepy and would try talking to him about who he is with or if he is dating anyone. 

**“Then we have this rather stupid event coming up for the next season.”** Phichit mumbled and looked at his phone speedily tapping. Once Phichit found it he placed the Phone infront of Yuuri.

**Advertising and Sponsorship Party**

**“An Advertising and Sponsorship Party?”** Yuuri asked and Phichit nodded. Phichit was about to say something but then was cut off due to their orders coming in to the table. Yuuri and Phichit let the waiters leave their vicinity first before continuing, all the while eating the food given to them. They were both starving.

**“Where was I… Ah yes! The sponsorship party, well apparently a lot of new sponsors are added for the Grand Prix and they wanted them to meet the skaters for the season.”** Phichit ate the chicken dough and sighed as the food hit his tongue. 

Yuuri also sighed because of the sensations given to him by the food.  **“Well, isn’t that nice? I mean it might be good for you since you can have new sponsors.”**

**“Well, it is nice but the event requires a date and I think it is one of the reasons why Mr. Sponsor has been bugging me lately. He must’ve wanted me to pick him as a date. Which is also one of the things I want to talk to you about.”**

Phichit gulped and looked a bit nervous drunk a large amount of water before looking at Yuuri who was looking at him also. 

**“You can tell me anything you know, you’re my friend and you have helped me with one of the many things in life.”** Yuuri mumbled as he ate.

Phichit is touched and thanked the Gods quickly for giving him a friend like Yuuri.

**“Well… The thing is I kinda want to bring you in as a date.”** Yuuri choked on his food and started coughing furiously. Yuuri banged on his chest a few times, Phichit also panicked and proceeded to bang his back. Yuuri calmed down after a while and proceeded to drink water. 

**“Damn it, I knew this would be a bad idea, sorry Yuuri please forget about it.”** Phichit smiled at his friend as Yuuri tried to gain his composure. Yuuri stopped and drank some more water.

**“It’s not that… I was just shocked.”** Yuuri calmed down even more before proceeding to continue eating.

**“It’s not that I don’t want it, it’s just don’t you think it’s weird? You have your boyfriend Chris you know wouldn’t he get jealous?”** Phichit stopped looking and furrowed his eyebrows while looking at Yuuri.

**“Why would you think it’s weird and no, Christophe had already given me the go sign to go with you. He told me to just meet up with the both us in the party and he’s perfectly fine with me being with you for most of the night. And if you don’t want to go it’s okay you know... ”** Yuuri dropped his spoon  before continuing. 

**“Well, it’s not that I don’t want to go, your my friend, you have helped me in more ways than one and I would be embarrassed if I can’t even accompany you. But I think I wouldn’t fit in you know. Plus, I don’t want to burden Chris”** Yuuri picked up his spoon and started playing with his food, ashamed at the words he has just said.

Phichit smiled and let out the breath he had no knowledge of holding in. 

**“Oh Yuuri! It’s okay! Plus I would still love you if you would reject my offer you don’t have to force yourself. And no, ‘cause I’m confident that with the right suit and slacks that hug your assets in the right places you’ll fit in in no time! Plus Chris agreed to it you know.”** Phichit smiled and then a thought dawned into Yuuri.

**“Will Victor Nikiforov come to the event?”** Yuuri asked terrified. Having the person he admires the most in the same room is enough to give him a heart attack. The fear of messing up while his idol is within the vicinity ate his thoughts up. Victor Nikiforov is Yuuri’s long time idol, much before he and Phichit even met up. He even have something behind his back that is dedicated to his idol. But we’ll take about that in another time. 

Phichit didn’t miss the hint of excitement in his voice though, despite the way Yuuri asked the question in such a fearful manner. His friend’s love for his skater was no secret to him. Having witnessed his obsession with his idol, including a certain account he hides behind Phichit’s back, but let’s just say Phichit new about it. 

That is also a story for another time. For now let us focus on the matter at hand. 

Phichit smiled before answering,  **“I don’t think he will be there, he hasn’t attended any parties for two years, i doubt he would even go.”** Phichit sip his water in order to hide the lie he had just said.

Victor Nikiforov is going to the event. As much as he loves Yuuri, he also wants his friend to find love and Victor Nikiforov might just be it.

Yuuri sighed but Phichit didn’t miss the disappointment lingering in his eyes. Few minutes passed before Yuuri started speaking again.

**“When is the event and what will I have to wear.”** Phichit smiled and stood up to hug his friend

**“Ahhhh Yuuri i love you very much sure enough we’ll have a great time together.”** Phichit went back to his seat and smiled back at Yuuri,  **“the event will be three days from now, and don’t worry about the clothes I’ll provide them for you.”**

**“I hope you won’t pick something that is embarrassing.”** Yuuri hid his face behind his hands and failed to see the playful smile playing on Phichit’s mouth.

**“Don’t worry about I’ll take** **_very_ ** **good care of you.”** Phichit smiled wider as he started brewing plans for Yuuri.

 

~*~*~*~

 

**“That was so satisfying! We should come here often.”** Phichit slung his hand over Yuuri and stretched out. 

**“I’m walking back to the apartment, want to hang out more?”** Phichit asked while removing his hand slung around Yuuri. Yuuri shaked his head and denied the offer.

**“No I’ll head back home, I’ll take the cab since I have to clean around the apartment tomorrow. Say hello to Chris for me.”** Yuuri hugged Phichit once more before hailing a cab. 

**“Alright then, take care, I’ll tell Chris that you already agreed, okay? I’ll message you the other details love you!”** Phichit told Yuuri as he started getting inside. Before the cab can go on Yuuri rolled down the window and told Phichit to take care.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Phichit opened up his apartment before texting his friend, Christophe Giacometti. After closing the door, he received a call from Chris. He answered the phone and placed it on loudspeaker. 

_ Did you get home safe?  _

**“Yeah, I went out to eat with Yuuri.”** He removed his jacket and draped it around a seat before settling down the sofa.

_ Well how was it? Did he agree? _

**“Yep,”** he replied with a pop,  **“he agreed, he was embarrassed at first since he thought your coming with me. How about you?”**

_ No luck here as of the moment. I’ll try again tomorrow. Tell Yuuri I don’t mind alright? Plus if the plan comes through we would be together the whole night anyways. _

Phichit chuckled as he once again did a mental once over at the fool proof plan that he and his boyfriend made. 

**“Well then I can’t wait. I hope our plan works the way we wanted it though.”**

_ Of course, as long as we get both of them to agree things will unfold on their own.  _

Phichit laughed and sink further to the sofa his eyes getting droopy.

_ Are you sleepy? _

**“Hmmm..”** Phichit hummed and closed his eyes. A soft laugh came from the other side of the phone and Phichit smiled.

_ Alright then mon chèri. I love you, rest well.  _

The phone call dropped and soon after Phichit is now in dream land. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Yuuri paid for his fare and stepped out of the cab and walked towards the apartment. He rubbed his hands on his shoulders and proceeded to insert his key before opening his apartment. Yuuri walked towards his room and stepped inside. Removing the days clothes and decided to get another quick shower before heading back to sleep. 

He stepped out, took comfortable night clothes and slipped them in before turning off the lights and grabbing his phone deciding to check out his account. 

He opened up the twitter app and wait for a few seconds for the app to launch. Once it opened his switch to his public account to his NSFW account under the username @Eros.

It was the one account that Yuuri would swear to kill himself if ever other people learned about it, and he would absolutely eliminate and set himself on fire if his idol learned about it.

A bunch of notifications complimenting his body, and new followers added to his account. Some of his mutuals also commented about his body also, and of course a bunch of men sliding into his dms, even though he had not answered ny single one of them. He decided to end the night early and proceeded to tweet a photo of his naked torso, one of the photos to be posted on his album.

**Still waiting for daddy**

He posted a quick caption and posted the photo. He didn’t bother checking it once again and exited the app. He took a quick look at his unposted photos and noticed that it is now down to two pending posts.

Yuuri smiled.

_ I guess it’s time for a shoot. _

Yuuri turned off his phone and set them on his bed side. Smiling before drifting off to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Please leave kudos or comments thank you!


	5. Invitation (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not yet dead

**"One, two, one, two, yes good, straighten up more and relax those muscles!"**

The usual air of seriousness present around the rink. Victor slide through the side of the rink and stopped for the moment to catch his breath. Practice have been intensive for the past few days in order to prepare for the upcoming season. Not that training wasn’t this as intensive as before. Victor removed his gloves and settled to skate around the ice leisurely while listening to the usual banter of his fellow rink mates. Yuri Plisetsky and Mila Babicheva’s voices ring around the rink as their usual banter starts.

**“Shut up, old hag!”** Yuri screeched as he skate out of Mila’s clutches, Mila however laughed and followed the poor boy around the rink.

**“Awwww is our dear little ice tiger afraid to admit that he is going with someone to the Sponsorship Party? Come on don’t be shy we know you and Otabek have been in it for months.”** Mila laughed as Yuri’s infamous scowl reigned over his features. Yuri made a turn and now Mila is the one running away from Yuri. It was a funny sight indeed, and Victor couldn’t resist the pull into teasing his rink mate as well. 

**“Well, at least you will not be lonely in the party.”** Victor chuckled as Yuri’s still scowling face is now directed to him.

**“Shut up! You haven’t attended sponsorship parties for God knows how long already! And no Mila don’t fucking run out of my vision i’m not done with you yet!”** Yuri quickly left Victor’s vicinity in order to once again chase after Mila. Victor laughed and watched the usual banter silently as he ponder over what Yuri had said. 

Victor already knew about the party of course. Despite the long absences over such parties, the organizers always  _ always  _ sends out an invitation to Victor, despite the short possibility of him attending the party. 

It’s not that he found the parties a bore or a total waste of time, he just wanted to have some time alone and a night of peace and quiet is definitely welcome to the hectic lifestyle he goes through. But he is also thankful that his sponsors stay with him despite his absences on such occasions.

While pondering over the party along with the screams of both Mila and Yuri, Yakov Feltsman opened the door and saw the usual scene and just sighed.

**“Yuri, Mila stop this nonsense right now! You’ve been rinkmates for the past years and you still annoy each other like kids! Mature yourselves up will you!”** But despite the warnings Yakov gave them Yuri and Mila still proceeded to shout and to run after each other, infuriating Yakov more than ever. Victor laughed at the sidelines, still too tired to join the banter, but wanted to see how this will end up for both Mila and Yuri. 

Yakov sighed and put on his skates real quick, tied the strings securely and went towards the two of them, held their ears, and as  _ gentle  _ as possible pulled them both to a stop. Both of them wince at the sudden pain but stopped nonetheless.

**“Ow! What is that for!”** Yuri screamed as he held onto his ear. Mila merely huffed and stuck her tongue out at Yuri. Yakov merely sighed again and disappointedly looked at the both of them and steadied his posture on the ice in order to prevent his body from falling over while scolding both of his students.

**“And you really had to wait for me come over for the both of you to stop. I’ve told you many times already once is enough for a skater, mature yourselves up the both of you!”** Yuri and Mila still continue to give each other the stink eye, Yakov is about to once again explode but before that can happen Victor skated right next to Yakov in order to prevent another Howler from the old coach.

**“Come one Yakov! Let them have fun! Harmless banter is nice once in a while plus I doubt that even though you’ve told them a bunch of times they will continue to do it anyways.”** Victor chuckled as his coach’s face formed a small scowl and turned his attention towards Victor which slowly grew into a serious one. 

Victor took notice of this and nudge at his coach’s side in a playful manner in order to ease the tension.

**“What? You grew serious all of a sudden.”** Victor flashed his million dollar mile to his coach in which his coach sighed and ran his hand on his slowly balding hair.

**“You’ve been sighing a lot for this day, are you tired? Skating around the rink can be counted as an exercise you kn-”** Victor was cut off midway when Yakov suddenly turned onto his back and skated towards the exit. Before Victor can even call out to him, Yakov shouted a request.

**“Get out of the rink, I have something to talk to you about.”**

_ Well, that didn’t come off as a request.  _

Victor didn’t notice that they had an audience. Yuri and Mila stopped arguing and was actually eavesdropping on the one sided conversation happening between their rinkmate and coach. Victor smiled at them.

**“I’ll join you guys later.”** Victor skated towards the exit. While having Mila and Yuri’s stare burning on his nape.

Once Victor was out of earshot Mila skated a bit nearer to Yuri.

**“Hey, do you think something is wrong with the old man and Victor?”** Mila placed his arm on Yuri’s shoulder and leaned. Yuri shoved Mila’s arm away almost instantly and huffed before replying. 

**“Beats me, but I doubt it is something serious. But it’s been a while since they’ve talked privately. Guess I have to pester him later.”** Mila and Yuri continued to stare at Victor up until he was in front of Yakov’s office.

**“Oh yeah, you and Otabek huh.”** Mila blurted out and once again the banter between the two skaters continued. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Once Victor opened the door to Yakov’s office, Yakov was shuffling some papers and making space in front of his desk. Victor sat down on the chair in front of the table and waited for Yakov to settle down. 

Victor doesn’t have anything particular in mind that would have led to this event. I mean, he may be a bit loose when it comes to practice but he doesn’t do anything in particular that would lead to him having a one and one talk with his coach. But despite that reassurance, Victor still mentally listed some of the things that might lead to this occasion. 

**“Do you want some coffee?”** Yakov offered as he pour himself a steaming cup of the liquid onto his mug. 

**“No, I’m good. This is a bit unnatural though what did you call me in for? Did I do anything that violated some rules?”** Yakov settled onto his chair and stirred the cup for a bit before taking a sip to make sure that is suits his taste, he grimaced at the bitter taste flooding his taste buds and grab the jar of sugar and adjusted it to his taste, stirred it again and took a sip, pursing his lips at the taste. 

Victor remained silent all throughout Yakov’s coffee ritual and decided not to interrupt his coach. Yakov leaned back and looked at Victor. 

**“Alright, I’ll go straight to the point since I don’t want you to waste your practice time for this, you’ve heard about the sponsorship party right?”** Victor nodded as Yakov took a sip from his mug once again.

_ Oh, I think i know where this is heading _

**“Well, a lot of brands and influential people joined in this year, and a lot of people wanted to see you. So i’m asking you if you have plans to attend this year’s party.”** Yakov stirred the coffee in his mug while looking directly at Victor.

_ Bingo _

**“Well, truth to be told, I’m not planning to go this year, as I did the previous parties way back then. You know how I spend the free night right?”** Victor leaned back, crossed his legs, and sighed that what they are conversing about isn’t about the rules or anything related to violations. 

**“Yes, yes I do know, but this year is different. You have to go, Vitya. They just wanted to see you for a night. The sponsors are much eager this year and much more generous compared to the previous year and all they wanted is every single one of the skaters to be present including you.”**

Victor sighed and stood up pouted for a bit, and directed his gaze to his coach. 

**“Well, even if the sponsors are twice as eager this year, I still won’t go.”** Victor left no room for arguments.

**“I’m sorry if I have to decline it this way but I have practice to catch up to.”** Victor was about to stand up when Yakov suddenly spoke. 

**“I know this type of conversation will happen,”** he settled the mug on his desks and opened one drawer and pulled out a heavy looking envelope. The envelope looked expensive and heavy on his wrinkled hands, red seal decorating the flap that held the envelope. 

He nudged it towards Victor. Victor grabbed it but made no desire nor effort to open the envelope. He flipped the enveloped on its back and saw that it has been directly addressed to him. 

**“What’s this?”** The envelope laid heavy on his hands as Yakov made a grab for his mug and continued to sip onto his coffee. 

**“The sponsors came prepared this time, that is the official invitation to the event,”** Victor was a bit shocked because of the invitation, when yakov saw this he added  **“They came in prepared you know, sending invitation, you know what that means right?”** The envelope became heavier than ever before. 

**“This still won’t ensure my attendance to the event though, it’s still a piece of paper.”** Victor chuckled and pocketed the heavy parchment. 

**“I know that, think about it will you?”** Yakov sipped his coffee before continuing,  **“Just this once Vitya, think about it.”**

**“I will, but that doesn’t guarantee my attendance though.”** Victor made a small nod towards his coach and Yakov nodded back. Victor stood up and went out of his coach’s office.

_ Well, that went more peaceful than I expected _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> Just kidding! My first semester is done! Yey! I survived through finals with minimal scratches and Christmas season is around the corner. I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry for that, it's just that school was particularly draining when it comes to the end of the semester, I have to juggle some on-going projects while also reviewing for the exams so I am sorry for that. I hope you will forgive me. The good news is it's our Christmas break meaning more time to update this story! This update is short but I hope you like it and I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I hope you stick around for the next chapters as well. leave a kudos and comment thank you!!


	6. How Everything Came To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i suck at keeping promises, my bad.

Victor walked out of the office striding towards the rink once again to practice his routine. A lot of things will have to happen for him to lose his focus on the upcoming grand prix. But he won’t deny the fact that the event is sitting at the back of his head. He momentarily brushed it off and focused on his routine.

 

**“Oi Old man, are you going to the advertising and sponsorship party this year?”** Yuri skated around the older man in order to initiate conversation.

 

Yuri may deny it all he wants but nevertheless his actions still prove that he sees victor as a friend rather than an “old man he practices with at his home rink”.

 

**“Why are you going to ask me to become my date?”** Victor winked at Yuri’s direction which prompted the younger male to throw the older man a grimace and a growl. Yuri stopped skating and faced Victor.

 

**“Blegh! You’re such a disgusting old man! I’m going with Otabek you know! Nevermind, it’s better for you not to go to the event anyways. I wouldn’t like to see your face anyways…”** Yuri started skating out of Victor’s way before continuing,  **“Plus the sponsors will look at me instead of you so it’s a win-win situation.”** and with that, Yuri skated towards the other side of the rink leaving Victor with his own musings. 

 

Victor smiled at Yuri’s recceeding figure, but quickly dropped it on his face once Yuri is out of earshot. 

 

He raised his arms once again and did another once over at his routine.

~*~*~*~

 

Sunlight filtered inside Yuuri of Yuuri’s apartment, bathing the inside of his apartment in a violent shade of yellow and blue due to the baby blue curtains hanging around his windows. Yuuri’s room is as normal as it can be. He has his own little desk that he keeps a bunch of papers and his laptop on along with other merchandise from a certain Russian figure skating. Despite moving to a new place he can’t  seem to let go of his merchandise. He picked the best of the best to bring here on Detroit. Yuuri wanted to cram all of them in his room but having a small amount of merchandise is better than having nothing. 

 

Yuuri scrunched up his nose and slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust to his bright surroundings. He looked outside of his windows and saw the bright light filtering in. He closed his eyes tightly and stretched his arms high and let out a satisfying sigh as he heard his bones crack and release gas. He sighed once again before fully opening his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a bit before coping at his bedside table for his phone to check the time.

 

_ 9:00am _

 

Way too early. Yuuri can still sneak in an hour or two before waking up. But then he remembered that he promised Phichit that he will clean around the apartment. Once the realization dawned into him he opened his eyes and groaned and pulled himself up before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and ruffled his bed hair. 

 

He got up and went inside his bathroom to do his morning rituals on his face and then brush his teeth.

 

Once he got out of the bathroom he opened his phone only to see that Phichit actually sent him a text message while he’s inside the bathroom. He fumbled with the passcode of his phone before opening his message.

 

_ Hey Yuuri! I hope you’re up! I’ll come by later this afteroon, i’ll stay with Chris for a while ;) _

 

**“That emoji is actually not needed Phichit, thanks.”** He grumbled to himself but smiled nonetheless. 

 

He went out and went to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal for himself. He sat down and ate his cereal while scrolling around his phone. He first checked his Messenger account. Mari sent two pictures to Yuuri. The first picture includes the onsen along with his mother and father busily scuraging around the inn talking to customers. The other picture is a picture by the seaside. Yuuri smiled and ask how the onsen is doing and how about their parents. Yuuri sent the message since Mari is not yet online.

 

He opened Minako’s message next.

 

_ Yuuri! How is it going there in Detroit! Hope to speak and see you again soon. _

 

Yuuri smiled as he typed his own message for his former teacher as well. Making promise to talk with her once the two of them go online at the same time. 

 

Yuuri finished up his cereal and placed it aside before once again scrolling around his social media accounts. He first opened his public Twitter account known as @y_katsuki. A bunch of people followed him, and a few people also slid onto his own DMs. Some of them are borderline flirtatious to be answered on his public account so he left the messages unopened and switched to his other account. 

 

His other account is a tad bit inappropriate for public (WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TAD BIT?!) view that is why he only opens his account whenever he is at the comfort of his own home. Never in his own life will he open the said account in public or any other place other than his own apartment. 

 

He waited for a few seconds for the account to boot up. The first post that appeared on his timeline is a porn bot. And of course having the nature of the account, it is a video of a man having sex with another man. Yuuri blushed despite the fact that he is alone at his apartment at the moment. He fumbled with the volume of his phone and lowered its volume. He ruffled his hair once again before clicking at the notifications. As expected a lot of people liked the photo he posted yesterday. It gained a lot of likes as well as retweets from his mutuals. 

 

He chuckled quietly before clicking the photo to see the different reactions.

 

_ @Salvi Wow! Eros really doesn’t fail to disappoint _

_ @$ugarD Damn you would really look good with some diamonds and pretty lingerie. Would baby let me ;) _

_ @BigDickBaby Faggot _

_ @SuzukiToyota Hey! It’s been a while since you’ve posted how are you doing! _

_ @Enaj1902 Damn you look really good! _

 

He ignored a bunch of the other thirsty comments and  answered the comments from a few of his mutuals. Yuuri would sigh every time he posts a photo since homophobic comments will always and always will be part of the things he do. He just brushed it off and decided to exit the picture. He decided to compose a tweet for his followers. 

 

**Hey Loves! I haven’t posted anything for a while so i’m going to post something tonight ;) I hope you will wait for it.**

 

Yuuri pressed the tweet button and waited for his tweet to be aired before switching his account back to his public account. He left his phone on top of the table and grabbed the bowl he ate on and proceeded to walk towards the sink in order to wash it. Yuuri started washing the dishes on the sink

 

As all accounts on twitter came to be, Yuuri also have a perfectly good reason (at least to himself) on why he opened his NSFW account for the world to see. Sure other people would open their own accounts in order to interact with their idols, or to comment on a lot of things, or to basically read the news even. But Yuuri, Yuuri had a more profound (once again at least for him) reason. 

 

His account started off small as all accounts did. He even chose to keep the account to himself and set it on private. He did follow a lot of other NSFW accounts but the photos and small videos he posted of himself masturbating or photos of himself wearing no clothes and with only a pillow to cover his private parts, it was all a private scrapbook dedicated to his idol victor Nikiforov. It is a mini account scrapbook dedicated to the one and only legend of figure skating, Victor Nikiforov. He started off with a few photos and small 5-second videos of him moaning his idol’s name for the world to see and hear (it was just him at that time but it will soon be). He got around a dozen of photos at first. 

 

Yuuri remembered the first photo he posted, some shy little slips here and there.  A picture of his desk, his hands. A very erotic picture along with a very erotic caption to come with it. As he got a hang of it he started posting more photos. It was really nice for really, he thinks that being able to vent out a lot of his feelings for his idol actually helped him at some point. Either that or if he is actually just trying to justify his actions. 

 

Yuuri also started buying lot of stuff to help him. He bought his own tripod for his phone, a small bluetooth remote so that he can press the shutter without awkwardly fumbling around with his phone, and more toys for himself as well. It was perfectly normal. A small private scrapbook for his idol. 

 

The most memorable of them all so far is that one specific picture of him masturbating. It was after Victor Nikiforov’s skate. To Yuuri’s defense it was so beautiful that he can’t resist it. He haphazardly set up his tripod and proceeded to put on a show for himself dedicated to his idol. The end picture was glorious. 

 

Yuuri, sitting on top of his bed, with his legs spread out for the camera to see, his cock erect while his cum is slowly flowing out of it. His head was thrown back at that time, overtaken by the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins at that time. It was one of the most memorable orgasm he had in his entire lifetime.

 

Yuuri shuddered as he remembered the feeling. He shook it out of his system and proceeded to rinse out the dishes he just washed. 

 

_ Maybe I can take the shoot later… As long as i finish cleaning earlier than expected. _

 

Yuuri weighed his option and looked at the clock. 9:35am. Knowing Phichit he liked staying around with his boyfriend Yuuri would bet that he will come home around 3:00 in the afternoon. Plenty of time to actually do proper shoot dedicated to his idol. 

 

Yuuri looked around the apartment and listed everything he needs to clean.

 

_ Well all I need to do is to sweep around the apartment and mop the floors, oh and maybe even do some laundry. Maybe I can finish it all around 12:20pm. Then i have to cook lunch and eat… _

 

Yuuri weighed his options for a moment. 

_ Well it should be fine anyways. I’ll have time to do a shoot. _

 

Yuuri smirked and stretch out his arms and got to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been inactive but I have a fair enough reason actually! So this year's college entrance exams in my country rolled around earlier for the university I'm aiming for that is why I have been inactive. I was looking for good universities (other than the university I want to go to) that offer a physical therapy program or medical technology program (I'll have these as my premed) that's why I have been super busy. Plus, second semester rolled in as well that's why I have been busy as well. Rest assured, I will finish this story, just expect a slow updates since I have to prioritize my studies the most at the moment.


End file.
